


Twilight of the dawn

by Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 19th Century, AU in which they survived, Bookjolras, Enjolras is not a villain but product of his time, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, One-Sided Enjolras/Grantaire, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Nonnie wants some Victorian gay angst from a 19th-century POV, nonnie has been on the receiving end of homophobia and does not need to be smacked upside the head with the fact that it is wrong."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight of the dawn

Café Musain, 1832

"Your behavior is disgusting, juvenile..."

"... and Impure?" Grantaire smirked. Enjolras grabbed the bottle from his hand.

"You said it yourself, not me," Enjolras cried.  "Your lust toward me maybe victimless crime and thus legal, but it does not change the fact that it _is_ unnatural!"

These words had extraordinary effect to Grantaire. His smirk died and for a moment he looked like he was going to get sick. Enjolras stared back, still holding a bottle which he has grabbed from Grantaire.

Everyone in Café Musain was staring at them. Then, without a word, Grantaire rose and walked out of the room.

Enjolras, not a cruel or base person, seemed suddenly to notice the pain which he had caused.

"Grantaire!" he called sharply. He slammed the bottle on the table and hurried after the irritating drunk.

 

 Grantaire was standing under the gaslight.  He didn´t turn when Enjolras approached him. 

"Grantaire..." 

"Now you know why I drink," he said quietly.  It was not accusation.

“I’m sorry that I hurt you.” Enjolras said.  "It never was my intention."

 Grantaire turned his head.  "It is not your fault," he said and tried to smile.    "Everything you said was true." 

Enjolras put his hand on Grantaire´s arm.  "You  should not feel like that. I don´t always like what you do, but I will try my best to never hurt you again."

 Grantaire smiled a bit.  "You didn´t put this disgust inside me."

 "Please, stop.  Grantaire, you _can_ be immature pest,  but I just want you to be happy. "

He offered his hand. Grantaire´s smile brightened a bit and he put his own hand to Enjolras´palm. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I am not satisfied to this at all, so I posted it anonymously.  
> Edit: I got kudos! One from Mod! Thank you, thank you, people!


End file.
